Assassin
An assassin is a cold warrior of the night. He moves in shadow, stalking his prey. They surprise their enemies by attacking from behind, doing massive damage in one blow and sometimes brutally assassinating their target. Naturally, they are murderous and diabolical and have the skills to enhance their stealth during combat. They owe allegiance to the dark courts of Caladon, as well as several dark organizations across Derlith. General Information * They draw the most blood from their backstab. While there are other classes that have this ability, assassins are the best at it. It's what they live to do. * Their stealth allows them to hide and sneak very well. Both of these skills can be further enhanced by being accepted into the ranks of Shadow Masters. * Due to there slippery nature, assassins are able to dodge, parry, and riposte incoming attacks. * Scouting gives them the ability to search for potential prey, keeping himself out of danger while he does so. * Because of their bloodlust, they will often envenom their blades to kill their victims long after they strike and fade into the shadows. * At times, an assassin may wish to peek at a target's inventory to determine whether or not he is worthy of killing. While they are not able to steal, it still gives them a good idea of what they're in for. Armor type: Leather Restrictions: N/A Summary of Skills: Backstab, Envenom, Peek, Scout. Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. Assassins are an interesting class because they can have radically different stats and still be effective. So you'll often see assassins who have opted to split INT with CON, or to go CON completely. Otherwise, dexterity and strength will be the stats you'll need for attack power. * Strength & Dexterity: Both these stats determine your attack power and dodge, thus they should be your top priority when picking stats. They indirectly play a large role in the damage of your backstab. * Constitution: Since throwing points in this stat will increase your HP gained per level, it wouldn't hurt to be able to tank a few extra hits. While an assassin should focus on dodging and damaging an opponent as quickly as possible, it's always good to be prepared if you do receive a few blows from the opposing team. * Intelligence: Assassins are not known to excel very much in magic, but they do have the MP and ability to cast that may provide extra damage during battle. They have a slow casting time, but a few spells here and there can make a big difference in combat. INT is not important, but optional if you'd like to cast. * Piety: Even if you put INT on your assassin, it is hard to justify putting points in PTY at all. Despite their moderate MP, points will probably be more effective in other stats. Not recommended. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ *Barbarian^, Cambion^^, Dark-Elf^^, Dwarf^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant^, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^^, Kobold, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * Levels 1-7 ** Highport: There is a hidden door on Gold Street. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s, w (x3), n.This should take you to the room with the door to the assassin's guild. Once you go inside, there is another hidden floor exit. Once you get inside, you may head west for your training rooms. ** Oakspire: There is a hidden exit just outside Drethin's house that will lead your directly to the assassin's guild. ** Gnomebarrow: In the northwest corner of the city, just south of Ennadd Road and Rolling Meadows Way, a hidden door leads to the assassins guild. ** Ruhrdan: Just north of Westbend and Wood Street, a hidden alley leads you to a warehouse where you may train. * Level 8+ ** You must first pledge to Shadow Masters, located at the Black Rabbit in Drakken Port. Search for hidden exits once inside.